Wedding Bells
by Jennaya
Summary: Wedding bells ring in Colorado Springs. Cassie helps in her special way. Tag to Affinity.


**Wedding Bells**

**by**

**Jennaya O'Neill**

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only with no monetary gains. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author.

* * *

She stood in front of the mirror inspecting her wedding gown making sure every thing was perfect, hair, makeup, dress. This was to be the most special day of her life, marrying the man she loved. A man who made her complete, a man she couldn't imagine living without, and dreamt of starting a family.

"You look beautiful, Sam." Cassie said as she helped her place the flowers in her hair. Sam could only glow; she couldn't have imagined being this happy.

* * *

Jack couldn't believe his luck; he was actually marrying the woman of his dreams. They'd known each other for years, but life had taken them down a long difficult path, now the obstacles had been removed. Today he was only a man marrying the woman he loved.

Teal'c was helping him with his suit, making sure it wasn't wrinkled and all the dog hair was off of it. He's joy for O'Neill was apparent on the normally stoic Jaffa's face. Teal'c had seen his friends go through so much turmoil and finally find happiness warming his heart immensely.

"O'Neill, I believe it is time for us to enter the chapel."

"I think you're right T. I can't believe this is actually happening."

"Believe O'Neill, for you are about to be married." Teal'c announced as the two men walked into the chapel.

* * *

Daniel stuck his head in the bridal room asking, "Are you ladies ready, it's time."

"Yes, we're ready." Came Cassie's reply as she gave Sam one last hug.

The two made their way out to the front of the chapel. As the music started Jacob had the honor of walking his daughter into the chapel. Pride swelled in his heart, he'd feared his daughter would never marry, and know the love he and his wife had shared. Her husband to be was a good man, honorable, loving, and most of all had won Sam's heart completely. They'd had some rough times but worked through them. He couldn't be more proud in her choice of a husband.

* * *

Jack watched as his bride to be walked towards him, she had never looked so radiant before, the smile on her face lit the church. His heart swelled with the love it held for this woman. How had he won her heart, him a tired old General? She was his soul mate, his lover, his everything making him the luckiest man in the world.

Sam glowed walking towards the front of the chapel honored to be marrying him, praying it wasn't all a dream. He was her all, her perfect mate, everything she'd ever wanted in a husband stood at the head of the church waiting to marry her. How could she be so lucky? She had no idea as her father handed her off to him.

The ceremony commenced.

At the end of the ceremony, the pastor said.

General Jack O'Neill and Ms. Kerry Johnson, I now pronounce you husband and wife.

* * *

While across town at the same moment another pastor was announcing, Mr. Pete Shanahan and Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, I pronounce you husband and wife. It's my great honor to present to the world, Mr. & Mrs. Pete Shanahan.

* * *

"**Aghh!**" Cassie woke screaming in a deep sweat. It was a perfect high school wedding dream, but her worst nightmare was coming true. Sam was marrying that jerk, and Jack had hooked up with an old high school flame. She had to do something, anything to make them understand as she picked up the phone. "Sam, can you come over right now? I need help, please come. Thank you, I'll see you in a few minutes."

She hung up and dialed another number. "Uncle Jack, I'm in trouble. No, I'm at my place. I need you here now, please. I'll explain when you get here. Thank you Uncle Jack."

_Now I have to make them understand they can't let my nightmare come true_, she thought getting dressed. Cassie would make them understand if it was the last thing she ever did.

Finish


End file.
